


Fire and Snow

by CrystalNavy



Series: Fire and Snow [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Yuki was a former slave till Portgas D. Ace saved her. She owes him her life and limb. She creates some semblance of peaceful life for herself, but it doesn't last. Once she hears that he is going to be executed, she is determined to repay the favor. She and her friends from the village she settled in form Snow Pirates together. With the power of Yuki-Yuki no Mi backing them up, they would either succeed or fail.





	Fire and Snow

Sengoku and the other Marines were on edge. Whitebeard and his crew were due to appear any time soon. Everyone was ready to face them. Time passed, and suddenly they showed up. Whitebeard himself forced Kuzan to act prematurely, freezing the ocean and giving his crew solid ground they could use to advance. Sengoku had no doubt that this was his true aim. Thanks to this, the Whitebeard Pirates quickly gained an upper hand. 

But Akainu put an end to that, or at least tried to. However, snow started falling out of nowhere, quickly smothering his magma and allowing Whitebeard Pirates to maintain their advantage. Akainu started to look around, hoping to find the source. He saw a young girl, flanked by two men, walking towards him.

"I am Yuki, the bounty hunter. Someone demanded your head, and I will fetch it for them and get my money." Yuki said impassively

"Who might that someone be?" Akainu continued to prod "And what is your goal?"

"A man named Dragon." Yuki said "As for my goal, you won't be around to see the new world he'll create, so no point in telling you anything else."

Yuki's gaze flickered to the scaffold, where Ace was kneeling like a chained animal, about to be executed for the crime of existence. Yuki had joined Dragon because he was the best chance she had to rescue Ace and also because he was the best chance of creating the world where people like Ace and herself wouldn't have to suffer again.

However, killing Akainu wasn't Dragon's idea. It was her own. People in the Revolutionary Army knew about Akainu and his obsession with justice. Only, the justice he followed wasn't pure. To make matters worse, Akainu was one of the two successors Sengoku had in mind once he retired, the other being Kuzan. Putting down the dangerous dog like Akainu would give Kuzan the position, getting the Revolutionary Army a step closer to accomplishing their goals. 

That, and Yuki could tell how dangerous he was to her own goal. He would do anything in his power to make sure Ace didn't escape this place alive. Yuki could see it in his eyes.

"I JUST WANT TO SAVE HIM!" a deep voice roared "I JUST WANNA SAVE ACE!"

A giant figure moved closer to her position, and stepped out of the fog. Yuki smiled wryly at the sight of Oars Jr. 

"ACE IS A NICE PERSON!" Oars Jr. glared at the marines "I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL HIM!"

He was a nice person indeed. Nice enough to rescue a slave from her personal hell. She watched as three Warlords teamed up to take down Oars Jr.

"Now that's not exactly fair." she muttered "Let's even the odds a bit, shall we?"

Her snow's properties changed to draining ones, and it drained Moria and Doflamingo's powers, leaving them unable to harm Oars Jr. in any significant way. She watched as Oars Jr reached out and grabbed Ace, picking him up. With this accomplished, he turned around and began to walk away, unhindered by Marines' efforts to stop him. Snow followed him. Yuki wanted to make sure that Akainu didn't stop Oars.

**Author's Note:**

> Oars Jr was so close to succeeding, and he would have succeeded if it weren't for Moria. I wanted to write something where he did succeed.


End file.
